Trinity Dragon
Trinity Dragon ( トリニティー りゅう, Toriniteī Doragon) was an extremely powerful and large guild that once stood at the top of the magic world. Situated in the Kingdom of Fiore, the guild was nestled in the town of Hyde Park—less than an hour from Sole City by carriage. Trinity Dragon was disbanded nearly a decade ago at the personal request of its' last, late master, Eno Adiemus, who of which had fallen victim to crippling sickness. It was also the former childhood guild of Sanjo Vista, one of the Ten Wizard Saints, and where the young man first began delving into magic and combat. During its' height, it was considered by many to be the most powerful guild in the kingdom, the nonpareil of Fiore guilds. In both size and strength, it was a guild to behold—boasting some two hundred members. Trinity Dragon had friendly relations with guilds such as Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, and Blue Pegasus. The guild made something of a reputation for seeking out conflict amongst the criminal underworld, bringing down numerous dark guilds, some being among the most powerful of that time. Though this did not come without costs and losses to their own sides, nevertheless, they made a reputation of warring with overbearing dark guilds in spite of the regulations of the Magic Council. The top mages of Trinity Dragon were known to be fierce yet noble, their feats led them to be known as the Imperial Magi (じょうマギ, Jō Magi). Their popularity among the citizens of Fiore was exceptional more often than not, and it was common knowledge not to mess with its' members, no matter how weak. It was known to be a taboo among mages to trash talk about any of its' members, hinting to the stark difference between Trinity Dragon's reign as the strongest as compared to Fairy Tail. Location Strength It's been said that there has not been a guild of such might since, that their reign as the strongest was without debate or competition. Above the numbers, resources, and other such superficial things, the core tenet of Trinity Dragon was the better oneself in mind, body, and soul. This spilled over into a unspoken philosophy of reaching new heights and refusing weakness, something that was drilled into even the youngest of the guild. The fact that the guild could without apprehension wage war against even powerful dark guilds in succession is a testament to their power. Nearing the end of the guild's years, over a decade ago, the guild boasted a collection of powerful mages, among them being five especially fearsome individuals—seen by their rivals and enemies as, for lack of more flattering words, "monsters". Of that five was the ace, Lloyd Raiz, regarded by many as a swordsman par excellence, the greatest in Fiore. History Trivia *The latter part of the intro quote was inspired by an excerpt from A Storm of Swords by George R.R. Martin. *All members removed their guild tattoos following the disbandment of Trinity Dragon. *This the second guild the author has made, and the first legal one. Category:Guilds Category:Legal Guilds Category:Disbanded Guilds Category:Zicoihno